


Frustrated

by Tourlouxx



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Trust, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourlouxx/pseuds/Tourlouxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera is frustated and Kanan is just at the right place at the right time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

Hera was frustrated. In more ways than one. She had been working tirelessly for the past few weeks, she couldn’t remember when was the last time she’d actually had a full meal or had a proper 8-hour sleep or had spent some time with Ka… No, she couldn’t think like that, there was still work to be done, a galaxy to save, an empire to topple. She just needed a break, a shower, some sleep and maybe… No, he was exhausted as well, he also needed proper sleep. She didn’t think he would protest but in truth there wasn’t enough time, she had to push back 3 briefings and 2 mission revisions just so she could get to the Ghost early to allow herself rest, which is more than she could ask for at the moment. 

She went into her cabin to get her towel and a change of clothes, she took off her flight suit and put on a soft white bathrobe and made her way to the ‘fresher. She felt like she was sleep walking, but she really wanted this shower more than anything in the galaxy right now.

She got to the fresher, pushed the button, the door slid open only to reveal its very naked current user. Hera was startled and relieved at the same moment that it had been Kanan and not anyone else using the shower. Someone who she had already seen naked before, many times actually and who she hadn’t seen naked since… stars, had it really been that long? Kanan had his hands in his hair rinsing it, soap in his strong muscled arms washing down his back, his strong wet back, onto his…

“Hera?”

Hera was startled out of her trance by a very smug-looking Kanan. Apparently she was being too obvious. He was grinning. They stared at each other for a few moment and Hera made a decision. She took off her bathrobe in a quick sudden movement, revealing her naked body underneath causing Kanan to let out an involuntary moan. She basically ran to him, putting her arms behind his neck and he grabbed her by the waist.

She leaned into his ear and whispered “Kanan, I want you.”

He groaned and she felt the jerk of his cock against her leg. He turned her until her back was pressed against his chest and he could access her most vulnerable places. He pressed her fingers against her rubbing and pressing until she was moaning and screaming his name. He focused on her pleasure first, knowing that it had been so long he wouldn’t last very long. Once she reached her peak, he turned her around again and kissed her fiercely, she returned the kiss with equal ferocity. 

Then he moved his hands to cup the swell of her ass and lifted her up, pushing her against the wall of the shower. He lifted her a bit higher, then set down sliding into her quickly and swiftly.

“Kanan” She moaned, as he fucked her slowly sliding out completely only to push back in again. She didn’t have any control over this situation, Kanan was the one holding her up, controlling his rhythm, she trusted him so much, he was different from any of the other cantina brawlers she had met before, he was kind and generous. He was the only one she could afford to show any kind of vulnerability with and who she knew wouldn’t judge her, she loved him.

Eventually, he sped up his pace, causing Hera to buck and moan even more. He started kissing her neck and this made her reached her second peak, she screamed and grabbed a handful of his hair pulling hard. As her orgasm was ending he reached his, thrusting into her hard a few last times, groaning her name. 

When he was done he set her down on the floor. They were both panting. She kissed him again this time gently and slowly, he returned the kiss with the same kindness. After a long while they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

“I missed you” she says

“Did you miss me or did you miss this?” he responds, grinning.

She laughs and says “Can’t I miss both?”

They both laugh at that and kiss each other again. This time she pulls back

“But I really did miss you…a lot”

“I missed you too. But I understand: you’re busy, so am I”

“Still, we should try and make some time, not only for this but just to talk”

“Yeah, we should” He leans into and kisses her forehead.

Suddenly a surge of horror and embarrassment overwhelms her “Fuck!”

“What is it?” he asks, worried.

“Do you think the crew heard?”

In that moment a grumpy voice of a certain lasat is heard through the walls

“Yes, yes we did”

fin


End file.
